The new Guardian
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis is a girl who was born with special abilities and was always misunderstood only one who ever understood her was her mother or so she thought until she meets the Z - fighters. What do you think will happen when Alexis is shown something she has never been shown before by others but her mom. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OC! OC is author note long author note.
1. Meeting Alexis

**The only things in the story that I own are these oc's characters Alexis, Ceylan, Toxsa, Yu, Enso, Kenta, Eclipse, Kira, Nusa, Cross, and Piper**

* * *

-Human form- Scroll down for story- and if you cant get the link to work go to my profile on quotev my name on there is the same as on here I have all the stories on here on there too and you can see the pictures without a link-

* * *

Name: Alexis Sanger Cromwell

Nickname: Alex

Gender: Female

Age: 27

Eyes: Deep blue

Power level: 58,500

Skills: Ninja, Thief, and Assassin, And is a very skilled fighter and killer

Weapons: Attacks, wolf form, ice and snow powers, and sword

Love interests: Krillin ( When I meet him)

Best friends: Gohan, Krillin, Trunks, Bulma, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha ( When I meet them)

Pack friends: Ceylan, Toxsa, Yu, Enzo, and Kenta, Eclipse , Kira, Nusa, Cross, and Piper

Pack friend: Ceylan Howlers( Male, dead)

Pack friend: Toxsa Smiths( Male, dead)

Pack friend: Yu Sorrows( Male, presumed dead)

Pack friend: Kenta Fires( Male, presumed dead)

Pack friend: Eclipse Barkers( Female, presumed dead)

Pack friend: Kira Rains( Female, presumed dead)

Pack friend: Cross Fowlers( Female, dead)

Pack friend: Piper Singers( Female, dead)

Pack friend: Enzo Flames( Male, dead)

Friends: Goku, Yajrobe, Tien, Trunks, Bulma, Gohan, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Chi- Chi, Oolong ( When I meet them)

Enemies: Blade, Ray, Vegeta, and Andrew

Hair: Long straight black hair with a light blue streak down the side up in a braid

Race: A were wolf with ice and snow powers

Secret: Can not control powers and when pissed off can turn into something out of a nightmare

Jewelry: A chain around neck with crystal on it

Birthday: August 12

Attacks: Aurora winds, echo howls, blizzard, frost bite, ice tornado, elemental spiral, wolfs heritage storm, starry gaze, northern lights energy beam

Top: A light blue tank top under a dark purple T - shirt with a light blue jean jacket

Bottoms: Damaged short shorts jeans

Shoes: Tennis shoes

Height: 4ft

Weight: 95 Pounds

Favorite food: Hamburgers

Favorite drink: Strawberry smoothies

Loves to do: Sing, write songs, train, and draw

Favorite place: Anywhere near water or nature

Favorite colors: Orange, lime green, purple, and blue

Special talent: Singing and fighting

Hobbies: Taking walks and singing

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Personality: Very smart, very caring, understanding, excitable, fast talker, sweet, powerful, agile, swift, very protective, friendly, deeply loyal, fast, trustworthy, funny, very kind, very shy, can be stubborn, a dedicated friend, beautiful, calm, collected, fearless, brave, a bit wild, dependable, forgiving, wont trust easily, can be a hot head sometimes, stands up for others, motherly, aggressive, angered easily, generous, leader, very selfless, quite, passionate, out going, fun loving, sometimes timid, honest, daring, faithful, thoughtful, very helpful, accepts what's given most of the time, a little distant, secretive, aspiring, accepts change, cooperative, decisive, will do what is necessary, polite, determined, perseveres, has a little faith in life, has faith in others, lacks faith in self, focused, goodwill, hard-working, involved, tolerant, responsible, persistent, is smoking hot and beautiful, charming, and graceful

Mom: Luna Cromwell ( Dead)

Dad: Logan Cromwell ( Dead)

Past: Lost family to seiyans

* * *

\- Wolf form-

* * *

Name: Alexis Sanger Cromwell

Eyes: Vibrant purple

Skills: Ninja, Thief, and Assassin, And is a very skilled fighter and killer

Love interests: Krillin ( When I meet him)

Power level: 73,200

Weight: 115 pounds

Best friends: Gohan, Krillin, Trunks, Bulma, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha ( When I meet them)

Friends: Goku, Yajrobe, Tien, Trunks, Bulma, Gohan, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Chi- Chi, Oolong ( When I meet them)

Enemies: Blade, Ray, Vegeta, and Andrew

Pack friends: Ceylan, Toxsa, Yu, Enzo, and Kenta, Eclipse , Kira, Nusa, Cross, and Piper

Pack friend: Ceylan Howlers( Male, dead)

Pack friend: Toxsa Smiths( Male, dead)

Pack friend: Yu Sorrows( Male, presumed dead)

Pack friend: Kenta Fires( Male, presumed dead)

Pack friend: Eclipse Barkers( Female, presumed dead)

Pack friend: Kira Rains( Female, presumed dead)

Pack friend: Cross Fowlers( Female, dead)

Pack friend: Piper Singers( Female, dead)

Pack friend: Enzo Flames( Male, dead)

Fur: Solid white

Extras: Has a snowflake birth mark on right front shoulder

Jewelry: Wears a black bandana around neck and wears a silver chain anklet around front left paw

Specialties: Hunting, tracking, guarding, and fighting

Personality: Very smart, very caring, understanding, excitable, fast talker, sweet, powerful, agile, swift, very protective, friendly, deeply loyal, fast, trustworthy, funny, very kind, very shy, can be stubborn, a dedicated friend, beautiful, calm, collected, fearless, brave, a bit wild, dependable, forgiving, wont trust easily, can be a hot head sometimes, stands up for others, motherly, aggressive, angered easily, generous, leader, very selfless, quite, passionate, out going, fun loving, sometimes timid, honest, daring, faithful, thoughtful, very helpful, accepts what's given most of the time, a little distant, secretive, aspiring, accepts change, cooperative, decisive, wll do what is necessary, polite, determined, perseveres, has a little faith in life, has faith in others, lacks faith in self, focused, goodwill, hard-working, involved, tolerant, responsible, very persistent, is smoking hot and beautiful, charming, and graceful

Past: Lost family to seyians

Leaders; Luna Cromwell and Logan Cromwell

Rank: Leader in training

Weapons: Sword, ice and snow powers, teeth, and claws

Attacks: Aurora winds, echo howls, blizzard, frost bite, ice tornado, elemental spiral, wolfs heritage storm, starry gaze, northern lights energy beam

(Beginning of story)

"Ok well looks like I'm gonna have to find a new home." Alexis thinks to herself as she walks around in her wolf form. Soon while walking she notices a town and decides to shift to human form to stay out of trouble and not draw attention. As Alexis is walking she hears someone walking behind her and turns around to see a short bald man looking about her age and height in white shirt and beige jeans.

"Oh uh sorry I didn't mean to startle you or anything I just noticed I haven't seen you before. Are you new in town?" The person asks. Alexis relaxes a bit seeing the person is not a threat.

"Oh don't worry its fine. And yes I'm new. I'm Alexis by the way. But you can call me Alex." Alexis says.

"Wow that's a beautiful name. By the way I'm Krillin." Krillin says blushing a bit. Alexis smiles.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you Krillin." Alex says.

"Hey would you like me to give you a tour around town?" Krillin asks politely.

"Sure. I'd love that." Alex says.

"Follow me." Krillin says. After a couple of hours of walking around and taking a look around town the two stop at the park and sit under a tree.

"So where is it that your from?" Krillin asks.

"Oh it's a place that's pretty far from here that is for sure." Alex says.

"What's it like?" Krillin asks.

"It's a very beautiful place full of nature and life and its very peaceful." Alex says.

"Sounds like a nice place to live." Krillin says.

"It is." Alex says.

"Hey um if you want to would you like to stay with me for the night at my place well not my place but my friends place an I can show you the rest of the town tomorrow?" Krillin asks.

"Sure." Alex says.

"Ok then. Wrap your arms around me and don't let go ok Alex." Krillin says. Alexis does as she is told confused as to what he is doing. Krillin then picks Alexis up and starts to fly to the place he was talking about. Once they land on a island with a house and Krillin puts Alexis down Alexis gives a amazed look but then looks at the water a bit nervous but knows don't touch it if possible unless she wants her powers to take over. Krillin notices Alexis is acting a bit strange.

"Hey are you ok Alex?" Krillin asks.

"Oh uh yes thank you for asking." Alexis says getting snapped out of her thoughts. Krillin gives Alexis a suspicious look feeling she is hiding something but pushes off the feeling off.

"Anyways this is where I live. But I don't live here alone though I live here with three others. Once w are inside I will introduce you ok and tomorrow I'll introduce you to the entire gang ok Alex." Krillin says while opening the door motioning for Alexis to come with him inside. Alexis walks up to Krillin standing beside him.

"Ok Krillin." Alexis says as the two of them walk inside and close the door. Once inside Alexis sees a pig, a floating cat, and a elderly man wearing glasses.

"Guys this is Alexis." Krillin says. Alexis waves slightly with a slight smile wondering if they are ok with her being there.

"Alexis this is Master Roshi." Krillin says pointing to the elderly man with glasses.

"Next is Oolong." Krillin says then pointing to the pig.

"Hi." Oolong says kindly. Alexis gives a smile saying hi to him back.

"And last but not least this is Pu'ar." Krillin says then pointing to the floating cat. The cat waves. Alexis waves back.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Alexis says kindly.

"I like her. Oolong says." Krillin growls a bit.

"So where do you live? I'm guessing your new in town correct?" Pu'ar asks.

"Yes I am new and I don't exactly have anywhere to live I'm really just a wander and I passing by even though I don't exactly have a home to go to. Where my family died I don't really have a place to go so I'm just wandering around I guess." Alexis says shyly.


	2. a place to stay

"I'm really sorry to hear that". Pu'ar says.

"It's ok. Well I guess I better get going I feel like I'm intruding so I guess I'm gonna get going besides it's not like I have any where else to go." Alexis says and starts to head towards the door.

"Hey Alexis why don't you just stay with us here. Besides theirs plenty of room and your more than welcome to stay here." Krillin offers.

"Are you sure I mean I don't want to seem like a burden or anything." Alexis says.

"Yea its ok we don't mind. Mater Roshi says.

"Ok then and as a thank at least let me make you dinner ok." Alexis says kindly.

"Ok if your sure." Krillin says.

"It's ok it's not a problem really and besides I enjoy cooking and I'm really good at it so its really no problem at all. You guys just point me to the kitchen and ill take care of the rest ok." Alexis says. Krillin then points Alexis towards the kitchen and the four boys stay in the living room while watching TV. After two hours Alexis calls for the boys to come into the kitchen and once they do they see spaghetti, garlic bread, and fruit smoothies on the table already waiting for the five of them to start eating. Once the guys sit down and try the food they instantly thank Alexis.

"Wow this the best spaghetti I've ever tasted where did you learn to cook this good?" Krillin asks.

"I agree." Master Roshi says.

"It's just something I've always been really good at." Alexis says almost finished with her food. Once Alexis is finished with her food she waits patiently for the others to finish and once they have cleaned up Krillin shows Alexis where she will be sleeping. Once Alexis an Krillin leave Master Roshi, Oolong, and Pu'ar head for the bed to go to sleep.

If you need anything Alexis anything at all I'll be just across the hallway ok." Krillin says. Alexis smiles.

"Thanks Krillin for everything. Really thank you no one has ever been this kind to me." Alexis says.

"Your welcome and to be honest since I met you earlier you've seemed liked the most kindest person that I know." Krillin says blushing slightly. Alexis smiles more at Krillin seeing him blush and then leans over to him an plants a quick kiss on his cheek leaving him stunned and blushing even more. Alexis then goes into her room but before she closes her door she looks at Krillin blushing and smiling.

"Thanks again Krillin." Alexis says and shuts her door. Alexis then takes off her T-shirt and jacket and then on the floor folded beside her bed and then gets into the bed and under he sheets in nothing but her bra, underwear, short shorts jeans, and her tank top and drifts off to sleep thinking about Krillin and what may lay in store for Alexis.

"Oh Krillin I want to tell you but I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Maybe I can somehow keep this a secret." Alexis thinks to herself before going to sleep.


	3. A nightmare

- **I own nothing I am just borrowing my favorite song an the song belongs to its rightful owner so please don't report.** -

* * *

 _Later on that night Alexis wakes up from a nightmare that she used to have every night after what happened in her past and so Alexis decides to sneak quietly outside forgetting that Krillin is right across the hall and that his door is open. Once Alexis is outside she sits next to the water and gently making a little bit of the water turn to ice an slush. Alexis sighs and looks up at the moon and starts to sing a soft lullaby. Krillin then very quietly stands outside next to the door knowing Alexis doesn't know he is their yet. Alexis makes little snowflakes fall next to her feet as she sings._

 _I remember tears streaming down your face_

When I said

 _"I'll never let you go"_

W _hen all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said_ _" Don't leave me here alone"_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No _one_ can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window?

Darling, everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

 _The sun is going down_

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Haa Laa, Haa Laa

 _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Haa Laa, Haa Laa_

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

 _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

"Wow that is a very beautiful song and I like your ice abilities." Krillin says walking over to Alexis nearly scaring Alexis out of her skin.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you Alexis. Do you want tell me what your doing up." Krillin says.

"It's ok Krillin and I'm up because I just had a really bad nightmare that I haven't had since I was a child." Alexis says sadly."

"Want to talk about it? Krillin asks." Alexis nods and then tells Krillin about her nightmare.

"Alexis you shouldn't be afraid of you powers and those people had no right to do what they did to you nor call you and treat you like they do but it's ok it was only a dream it wasn't real. And don't worry about your powers I can help you train with them to get a better hold on them but I don't think your a monster not really I think your just a girl that was born with a incredibly special gift and that also explains why felt your energy was so high when I met you your not a normal human but that's ok I guess you can say I'm not either and netiher are some of my friends but that I can explain to you tomorrow and my friends and I can help you control your powers if you want us to." Krillin says.

"I'd like that. So your not afraid of me?" Alexis asks nervously.

"Of course not and besides I see you as someone who just needs help with your powers that's all." Krillin says blushing a bit.

"Thanks Krillin." Alexis says. Krillin then hugs Alexis and looks Alexis in the eyes.

"Alexis I'm gonna make you a promise that I will never do what those people did to you ever and I will never give up on you or see you as a threat or monster." Krillin says making Alexis smile knowing he means it. Krillin then helps Alexis up.

"Come on let's go get your jacket and T-shirt and you can sleep in my room with me tonight ok." Krillin says. Once the two are back inside and in Krillin's room the two get in the bed but lock the door before they do so the others cant come in on them. Alexis snuggles closely to Krillin's chest letting Krillin put his arm around her protectively.

"Don't worry I will always be there for you and protect you I wont let anything happen to you I promise." Krillin says before going to sleep. Alexis smiles and goes to sleep in Krillin's arms knowing he is speaking the truth.


	4. meeting the entire gang

The next morning Alexis gets up about an hour before the others then quickly gets her clothes on and quietly makes them breakfast and then waits quietly outside and watches the water. Once the guys are up Krillin goes outside to see Alexis sitting in the sand creating little snowflakes out of ice with her hand. Master Roshi, Oolong, and Pu'ar then come outside and see Alexis using her powers.

"Well looks like we have another person like us." Master Roshi says. Alexis then jumps up in a hurry instantly making the snowflakes melt. Alexis then looks at Krillin.

"I didn't say anything to them. They just saw you using your powers like I did. Besides I planned on telling them and the others later when we all meet up for the picnic." Krillin says quickly thinking Alexis is mad. Alexis realizes that Krillin thinks that she is mad and Alexis smiles.

"Don't worry Krillin I'm not mad or anything I'm just not exactly used to people knowing about my powers except for my mother and am I not used to people sneaking up on me." Alexis says.

"By the way thanks for making us breakfast. But you know you didn't have to." Krillin says.

"Your welcome and its fine Krillin I don't mind I love to cook. Alexis says. They all then head inside to eat and after they eat they leave for the picnic." While riding in a air craft Krillin sits next Alexis.

"Don't worry your gonna really our friends Alexis their really good people." Krillin says. Alexis smiles. After about a forty five minute flight they arrive at the picnic area and once they land Alexis sees a huge group of people. Alexis stays close to Krillin not even going to be brave realizing things can easily go south.

"Whose this Krillin?" A young boy with black hair no taller than Krillin asks.

"This is Alexis. Gohan." Krillin says. The rest of the gang then comes over all except for two people.

"Alexis meet Bulma, Goku, Gohan, Chi- Chi, Yamcha, Trunks, Chaozu, Yajirobe, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, and Tien. And the two over their are Piccolo and Vegeta." Krillin says. As Krillin said their names they either waved or looked at Alexis then went back to what they were doing.

"Guys Alexis has powers that she has trouble controlling think you guys wouldn't mind helping me teach her to control them." Krillin says.

"Sure we don't mind." Goku says.

"So what kind of powers do you have anyways Alexis?" Bulma asks.

"I have the ability to control ice and snow I also have moves called aurora winds, echo howls, blizzard, frost bite, ice tornado, elemental spiral, wolfs heritage storm, starry gaze, northern lights energy beam that I can do but my most powerful moves are echo howls, blizzard, elemental spiral, and northern lights energy beam." Alexis says.

"Wow you sound like your really strong." Bulma says.

"I guess but I don really see my self as strong I see my self in the middle of strong and weak. But then again I have my strengths and weakness just like everyone else." Alexis says.

"Really because I see you as pretty strong. Your power level is extremely high feels like its 40,000." Yamcha says.

"My power level is 58,500 and my full power level is 73,200 but I only use my full power when I have to use it." Alexis says. Everybody then stares at Alexis and gets quite. Alexis wonders if she did something wrong and takes a couple of steps back.

"Um did I do something wrong or say something wrong?" Alexis asks nervously.

"No you didn't d anything wrong we are just amazed that your power level is so high. No offense or anything." Yamcha says.

"None taken besides I'm known for being wicked strong as well as for being a incredible fighter." Alexis says. Goku then laughs a bit while putting his right hand on the back of his head.

"Boy am I glad you on our side other wise if we had to fight you I'm willing to bet you would be a really tough and hard to beat opponent." Goku says making Alexis smile. They all then go back to the picnic and once it is over hey all head home.


	5. Trouble in town

The next day every one awakes to their being trouble in town just as Krillin gets read to take off Alexis insists that she comes along and Krillin gives up not really wanting to start an argument he may not be able to win and he knows that they need to leave quick. Once Krillin and Alexis arrive they see the gang fighting some people that appear to have elemental powers like Alexis and who appear to be quite strong too. Just when Alexis gets ready to try and fight Krillin grabs her wrist and pulls her back.

"Just leave this to us ok Alexis. Krillin says and dives straight into the fight.

"Wait Krillin!" Alexis yells but Krillin does not hear her.

"Ugh. Men. What is it with them and feeling like they have to protect girls who look like their weak? Man it's annoying Krillin acts almost exactly like my old friends Yu and Kenta especially Yu. Oh well time to show these guys what a girl can do in a fight I guess." Alexis says and jumps into e fight without thinking. While fighting an opponent of her own Alexis notices Trunks, Gohan, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien getting ganged up on. Alexis then yells for them to duck down and they do so quickly while Alexis uses one of her attacks to knock the wind out of their attackers.

"Thanks Alexis." Gohan says. They then go back to fighting while more than one of them is trying to gang up on Alexis making the gang soon realize the attackers are after Alexis. Alexis stops fighting once she hears six people scream and hears some loud thuds. Alexis looks to see about twelve of the attackers out of twenty walking towards Krillin, Trunks, Gohan, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien down on the ground badly hurt from the looks of them. Alexis then gets extremely pissed off and her eyes turn a dark blood red no longer deep blue and Alexis then shifts into a white wolf and attacks nineteen of the attackers and quickly kills them then jumps between Krillin and those that are on the ground and the remaining attacker while the rest of the gang comes over tending to their friends wounds.

"Why such lengths to protect your territory?" The attackers asks then shifting into a wolf as well.

"You are a fool if you think that is what I'm trying to protect." Alexis growls standing between the attackers and her friends.

"They will just see you as a monster and fear you like everyone else including your father." The attacker smirks.

"They do not fear me and my father was only afraid because of what rumors went around but like you you'll soon be nothing more than a bad memory. Your not getting away again. I wont let you!" Alexis yells then shoots blades of ice at the attacker only to have him dodge them and attack Alexis sending her flying. Once Alexis lands the attacker bites into Alexis making her scream. He then throws Alexis at the ground a couple feet away.

"Why do you protect this trash. They will just betray you. Do you honestly think they are any different from the others. You little punk. How far do you think your gonna get before it catches up to." The attacker says walking towards Alexis.

"Leave her alone!" Krillin yells and tries to head butt the attacker but end ups getting attacked and pinned down. Alexis gets up and looks at Krillin then lets out a terrifying howl and then creates an ice storm which quickly gets out of control but kills the attacker in doing so. Alexis then shifts back to human form on hers knees and her eyes still glowing red with her hands on her head saying to her self get control. Then out of fear Alexis then sends ice shards flying every where hitting Gohan in the arm making him scream snapping Alexis half way out of her trance.

"Alexis!" Krillin yells snapping Alexis the rest of the way out of her trance. Alexis then looks over at the Z- fighters while crying with fear in her eyes once she sees Gohan and sees blood on his arm knowing she did that to him. Krillin tries to take a step towards Alexis but Alexis flashes her vibrant purple wolf eyes at him being in human making him stop in his tracks. Alexis then shifts to wolf form in the blink of an eye a runs off towards the woods not wasting a bit of time in doing so stopping for nothing. Alexis keeps running even though hearing Krillin screaming for her to come back.


	6. the truth is revealed

"Man she wasn't kidding about not being able to control her powers and her power level just sky rocketed and it went through the roof when her eyes got red and she changed into a wolf." Yamcha says.

"You ok Gohan?" Krillin asks. Gohan nods after Tien gives him a sensu bean so Chi- Chi won't get pissed off because Gohan got hurt.

"The idea of training Alexis. Yeah I would say that idea just went right out the window." Yamcha says.

"We better get to Capsule Corp. at least their we can tend to our wounds." Yamcha suggests. The gang nods and heads back. While flying Krillin wonders why Alexis didn't tell him the full truth about her.

* * *

 **Sorry short I know but hopefully this will be the only short chapter**


	7. Krillins choice

Once they get to Capsule Corp. they tend to their wounds making sure nobody was seriously wounded. Krillin stays deep in thought but gets snapped out of his thoughts as Bulma asks where Alexis is and why she isn't with them.

"I HAVE TO GO AFTER HER I CANT JUST SIT HERE LIKE THIS!" Krillin blurts out. Everyone flinches at Krillin's sudden out burst.

"But Krillin it's too dangerous. She is too dangerous. She could kill you. Your crazy if you think you can take her on." Tien says.

"I don't care I have to go after her if I die then I die and none of you are to come after me no matter what you here. Now I'm going and nothing you say or do can stop me or change my mind and if any of you try to stop me don't think I won knock you back a couple feet." Krillin says determined and already made up his mind.

"Then go find her Krillin she needs to know that were ok and she needs to know what she did wasn't on purpose and that she didn't mean to. Your right you need to go after her just be careful. Gohan says." The gang nods. Krillin then takes off flying towards the woods.

"Come where are you Alexis you can't have gotten too far and with your power being that high you shouldn't be too hard to find." Krillin thinks to himself soon reaching the woods while scanning the woods from the air. Krillin lands after a while worried he might not be able to find Alexis. Once Krillin ands he senses Alexis's energy clos by he follows it. Once Krillin finds Alexis he sees her next to a waterfall crying in wolf form. Krillin then quietly walks up to Alexis.

"Hey are you ok Alexis?" Krillin asks. Alexis then jumps and pins Krillin down snarling but stops once she sees its Krillin and gets off of him. Alexis whines once she gets off of him.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Krillin. I didn't realize that it was you. I didn't mean to." Alexis says panicked.

"Hey it's ok. You didn't hurt me." Krillin says taking a step towards Alexis making Alexis jump back and snarl warning Krillin to stay back.

"Krillin don't come any closer I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you or anyone ever again." Alexis says.

"Alexis your not gonna hurt me I know you won't. I know you can control your powers you just need help doing it." Krillin says.

"How do you know?! Can't you see I just can't control them Krillin. Just get out of here before I lose control again." Alexis snaps.

"Because I know that your not a bad person and your not a monster or killer by no means. Besides if you were a monster and a bad person do you think that you would have risked your life like that to protect me and the others?" Krillin asks.

"No. But I still hurt Gohan. I don't want to do something like that ever again to anyone again. I'm just better off on my own. It's my fate." Alexis sighs.

"Alexis. Gohan is fine. And you won't hurt anyone and to proof it I'm gonna stay with until I proof to you that your not dangerous no mater what." Krillin says.

"Krillin please just leave I know you mean well but I cant risk hurting you or the others again. I wont ever risk that again." Alexis says.

"No my mind is made up. I want to proof to you your not a bad person and not a danger to us. Please just let me." Krillin says.

"Ok." Alexis says. Alexis then shifts to human form then Krillin and Alexis head for a cave near by and go to sleep.


	8. Trust me

After a couple of months and Krillin training and working with Alexis Krillin decides to try take thins a little further by taking Alexis around people in the park to train with her. Alexis stays skeptical about training around people but decides to take her chances. Soon after Krillin and Alexis start training they see the gang coming towards them. Alexis stays where she is not wanting to even look the Z- fighters in the eyes after the last time she saw them. Gohan then walks up to Alexis after saying hello to Krillin.

"Hey Alexis." Gohan says. Alexis looks Gohan in the eyes then looks at his arm where she hit him with the ice.

"I'm ok Alexis. And I was worried about you we all were." Gohan says seeing guilt in Alexis's eyes and noticing why Alexis is looking at his arm.

"You were. So your not mad?" Alexis asks nervously.

"No. We were never mad at you Alexis. We knew that you didn't mean it at least not on purpose." Gohan says. Alexis then inhales deeply and then exhales then looks in the direction of the city.

"What's wrong? Chiaotzu asks."

"Do you guys smell smoke?" Alexis asks. The gang then looks in the same direction as Alexis.

"Oh shit I think their is a building on fire. Come on follow me." Alexis says and takes off in the direction of the smoke. The gang follows Alexis soon they see a building on fire and a man and women screaming that their daughter is in their. Alexis tries to go towards the building but Krillin grabs Alexis and pulls her back. Alexis then shifts to wolf form.

"Alexis don't you could get killed. Let the fire men handle it." Krillin says.

"Krillin please I have to. If I don't that girl could very well die. Just trust me." Alexis says. Krillin hesitates but nods and lets Alexis go. Alexis then runs into the building. Alexis looks around for the child staying low to the ground and out of the smoke. Alexis soon finds a five year old girl in a room waning her mother and crying. Alexis then crawls over to the girl.

"Good dog. I'm a friend. I wont hurt you little one. I want to help." Alexis says reaching the girl. The girl then gently pets Alexis and Alexis licks the girl's hand letting her know she is friend. Alexis then gently takes the sleeve of the girl's shirt and starts to lead her out of the burning building soon making it out. Once the two are out and the girl is safely with her parents Alexis then uses her ice and snow powers to put he fire out then walks over to th girl and h parents making sure the girl is ok.

"Thank you. You saved my life." The little girl says politely while petting Alexis.

"Your welcome." Alexis says while shifting to human form.

"Thank you so much for saving our daughter." The father says.

"You welcome. Alexis says." The little girl then pouts a little bit getting Alexis's attention.

"What's wrong? Are you sad that your house got caught on fire?" Alexis asks.

"Yes but I just wish I could have grabbed my stuffed wolf animal. It's my favorite thing I owned. I love wolves." The little girl says sadly.

"Is this what your wanting. I managed to grab this while I was looking for you." Alexis says pulling a stuffed animal in the shape of a wolf out from behind her back.

"Thank you. Thank you so much". The little girl says taking the stuffed animal once Alexis hands it to her.

"And since you love wolves so much you got a wolf for a friend now kid. And if you ever need me just whistle and I'll come running." Alexis says. The little girl then smiles, Alexis then walks over to the gang.

"Where are you going?" The little girl asks.

"I think she is going home sweet heart." The moth says. Once Alexis gets over to the gang they say good job before taking a couple steps back.

"What's the matter?" Alexis asks.

"Your covered in smoke and dirt." Yamcha says.

"Sorry I'll take a shower once we get back." Alexis says. The gang then heads back to Master Roshi's and after Alexis takes a shower the gang hangs out a while before going back home. After dinner Master Roshi, Oolong, Pu'ar, Krillin, and Alexis head for the bed.


	9. Sharing true feelings

Later on into the night Krillin gets up and quietly goes into Alexis's room and gently wakes her up after he locks the door and pulls the shades down on the window. Alexis sees Krillin sitting on the edge of her bed.

Hey um Alexis I wanted to tell you something or well show you actually. Krillin says as Alexis sits up on the bed and sits next to Krillin.

What is it Krillin? Alexis asks. Krillin then tackles Alexis down and pins her wrists above her head and smashes his lips onto hers. Alexis looks at Krillin but then closes her eyes. Krillin lets his tongue run along Alexis's soft lips making her moan allowing him access into her mouth. Alexis and Krillin fight for dominance but Krillin won and started to explore his new territory. Soon we break the kiss. Alexis blushes. Krillin then takes off his shirt and then takes Alexis's shirt off too along with her bra. Alexis quickly covers her self with her arms while blushing red. Krillin then grabs Alexis byte wrists and pins Alexis's wrists above her head again as he smiles.

Don't hide yourself Alexis you are beautiful and you always will be. Krillin says before letting Alexis wrists go. Krillin then starts to suck on one of Alexis's breasts while caressing the other with one of his hands. Alexis moans at Krillin's actions. Krillin smirks. Krillin then works his way down to Alexis shorts and pulls them off along with her underwear and then pulls off his pants but leaves on his underwear. Krillin then shoves his between Alexis's legs and starts sucking and licking making Alexis moan. After doing what he wants to between Alexis's legs he stops.

Is something wrong Krillin? Alexis asks lifting her head up to look at Krillin. Krillin shakes his head.

Nothing is wrong Alexis I promise. Lay your head back down ok. Krillin says. Alexis does as she is told. Krillin then sticks one of his fingers into Alexis's folds making Alexis moan loudly. Krillin then soon has three fingers in Alexis soon pulling them out and pulling off his boxers. Krillin puts his member at Alexis's entrance and looks at Alexis. Alexis nods and Krillin slowly enters Alexis while receiving whimpers from Alexis. Krillin looks at Alexis as she starts to cry knowing she is trying not to scream so she won't wake everybody up. Krillin leans down to Alexis and starts kissing her until she is used to him once she is he starts to thrust into her going slow at first but picking up speed wit each thrust. Krillin stops thrusting as he and Alexis are about to climax and pulls out.

Alexis get on all fours ok. Krillin says. Alexis des as she is told curious as to what Krillin is doing but knows what he is thinking on doing. Krillin quickly inserts a finger into Alexis's other entrance soon having three in her, After he pulls his fingers out of her he then sticks his member into her and quickly starts thrusting. Krillin and Alexis soon cum. Krillin then pulls out and the two lay down in the bed covered up by the blankets.

That was amazing. Alexis says.

Yeah. Krillin says.

Alexis can I ask you something? Krillin asks.

Yeah. Alexis says.

Would you like to go out with me? Krillin asks.

I'd love to. Alexis says. The two then fall asleep in each others arms.


	10. A walk alone together

The next day around noon Alexis and Krillin decide to go for a walk alone together in the woods. Once they get their they go over to a lake they see. While sitting under a tree Alexis sees a fish swimming around close to where she and Krillin are and decides to try and catch it. Krillin sees what she is after and decides to sit and watch. Soon after catching the fish and tossing it onto the ground after killing it Alexis falls into the lake. Krillin runs over to the lake.

"Alexis are you alright?" Krillin asks. Once Alexis comes up out of the water she starts acting like she is drowning and just as Krillin tries to help her out of the water she pulls him into the water with her.

"Oh ha, ha very funny." Krillin says. Alexis chuckles and splashes some water at Krillin.

"Oh you wanna play huh well two can play at that game." Krillin says and splashes some water back at Alexis. After playing in the lake for a while the two get out and had back home.

* * *

 **Ok sorry it was short I know I will try and make the rest of the chapters longer than this one.**


	11. Training with friends

The next day Alexis, Krillin, Gohan, Trunks, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha head out into the woods for some training that way incase Alexis lose control at all she isn't around people or a town so their wont be a whole lot of damage. After a while the boys start teaching Alexis some of their attacks.

"Great you got it." Krillin says seeing Alexis quickly get the hang of his move destructo disc as well as the other moves the rest of the boys showed her.

"Alright now it's time for me to show you all something of my own. But be warned its a little tricky. This is a move that I like to call northern lights energy beam." Alexis says before showing them how to do her strongest move. The guys soon get the hang of it and figure it out. After a while of training some more they decide it's time to head back home. While walking back the group soon runs into five wolves.

"Well look who we have here." One of the wolves says. Alexis shifts to wolf form and growls.

"I'm surprised you survived brat." Another one of the wolves says.

"Why don't you leave us alone we don't want any trouble." Trunks says.

"Why don't the six of you stay out of it. You'll live longer." A third wolf says. Alexis then walks in front of her friends.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size." Alexis snaps.

"Filthy little mutt. How dare you speak that way to us." The lead wolf says.

"I see now your cowards only cowards would gang up on others." Alexis snarls.

"Looks like you need to be taught some respect. Oh well that can be taken care of." One of the wolves says.

* * *

 **Sorry short I know the next chapter will be longer**


	12. Protecting my friends

One of the wolves then tackles Alexis sending her flying at a tree. Alexis hits the tree and yelps then gets jumped by the group of wolves. The guys then try and jump into the fight.

"No don't! This is my fight stay out of this!" Alexis yells throwing one of the wolves off.

"You cowards! Where's the honor in ganging up on your opponent like this?!" Alexis yells biting one of the wolves in the leg. Just as the wolves pin Alexis down four more wolves come out running and tackle four of the wolves off of Alexis.

"Now it's five on five." A female wolf says. Alexis sees her chance to strike and takes it and grabs the paw of her opponent and flings him at the ground. Alexis and her opponent then circle each other once the wolf gets up. Alexis snarls and shows her teeth at the wolf. The wolf then lunges at Alexis and pins her down. Krillin and Gohan then try to interfere.

"No don't interfere! Five on five understand!" Alexis snaps stopping Gohan and Krillin in their tracks.

"But your gonna die if you don't do something!" Yamcha yells.

"I know what I'm doing. Just stay out of it." Alexis snarls as she claws the wolf holding her in the eyes momentarily blinding it giving her time to attack it and pin it down and lock her jaws around it's neck but not yet bite down. Alexis snarls and kills the wolf but then rips it's head off once she does and stares at the other attackers and drops the wolfs head while snarling.

"What the hell the rumors their true. The white fur. The deep blue eyes. That incredible energy. She's an S ranking wolf. A real killer and fighter. A real guardian." A attacker says trying to back up but gets jumped by the wolf he is fighting.

"An S ranking wolf?" Trunks asks confused.

"A guardian?" Gohan asks also confused.

"Wait a second I remember Alexis telling me something about guardian wolves and S ranking wolves. She said they're the highest grade of wolf out their in other words Alexis is one of the strongest wolves alive. She also said that wolves are after her because of that." Krillin says.

"So that's why these wolves attacked us." Chiaotzu says.

"Yeah and I got a feeling that if these wolves hadn't jumped into the fight when they did Alexis could be dead right now. I don't think they meant to scare her away or take her prisoner they meant to kill." Krillin says.

"But who are these wolves Krillin?" Gohan asks.

"I don't know." Krillin says.

"Do you think these four wolves could be the wolves that Alexis said she couldn't find when the rest of her pack was killed?" Tien asks.

"I don't know but they do look like the wolves Alexis described. She said she couldn't find four of her friends two females and two males but she thought they got captured. They might be the wolves she described but lets hope that they are and won't try attacking Alexis." Krillin says. Once Alexis helps the two females finish off their opponents the remaining two attackers take off running in fear of ending up dead. The four wolves then come over to Alexis but bow down first showing they mean her and her fiends no harm.


	13. A reuniting with old friends

"Are you ok Alexis?" A wolf asks once the fight is over with and the rest of the wolves have run off afraid of ending up like their friends. Alexis nods and start smiling as she knows who the two male and two female wolves are.

"Yu! Kenta! Eclipse! Kira! Your ok! I thought you guys were dead!" Alexis yips happy as she runs over to the four wolves.

"thought you were dead as well we are so happy your alright." Kenta says.

"Who are these people Alexis?" Kira asks.

"Oh I guess I probably should introduce you all." Alexis says.

"Yu, Kenta, Eclipse, and Kira I ant you to meet Gohan, Trunks, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha. And this is Krillin he is my boyfriend." Alexis says.

"Your boyfriend? Well I thought you would be the last one to trust a human in the pack but I guess since you trust these people we will trust them too as well as accept you and Krillin as our pack leaders considering our old pack leaders are dead and we don't exactly have anywhere to go. Kira says. Alexis looks at Krillin and the two nod.

"Hey if you guys want to your more than welcome to stay with me and Alexis as long as you don't care for their being three more humans living their besides me." Krillin offers kindly.

"Ok an we don't care. Kenta says." The group then heads back to Master Roshi's and tells the gang.

* * *

 **Ok sorry short one again but I was out of ideas for chapters**


	14. The end

This is the end of my story I hope you like it a review would be nice and nothing rude please this is my first story and some tips for improving the story would be cool and let me know if I misspelled something and what chapter it is and tell me what word it was and how to correctly spell also if you follow me I will follow back please and thank you


End file.
